disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Claw
Dr. Claw is Inspector Gadget's archnemesis. He was originally a businessman and scientist called Sanford Scolex, but gained his nickname after an incident involving his left hand being crushed by a bowling ball and having it replaced with a large metal claw. He is also the main antagonist in the Inspector Gadget films. Story Inspector Gadget It is revealed that Scolex used to be overweight and the world's youngest billionaire. He was a school friend of Brenda Bradford's and lost some weight a few years later. One night he sends electronic tanks and other miniature devices to break into Bradford Robotics Laboratory and steal components of the latest cyborg technology known as the Gadget program. He kills the lead scientist Artemus Bradford, Brenda's father. and makes off with most of the equipment including a cybernetic foot and a mind controlling helmet. Just as he is celebrating and makes his escape in his limousine, he is chased by Security Officer John Brown who had promised Brenda that he would bring her father's murderer to justice. He activates the oil slick and sends John's car skidding until it turns upside down on the road, but his henchman Sykes who is driving the limousine accidently crashes into a Yahoo billboard. John orders Scolex to surrender, but he lights an exploding cigar and throws it at John's car. As the car explodes, a large bowling ball flies through the air and crushes Scolex's left hand while he is closing the sunroof. He returns to his main hideout at Scolex Industries where one of his henchmen, Kramer replaces his damaged hand with a large metal claw. He nicknames himself "Claw" and is shown all the new robotic hands designed for him, so he can still blend in with the rest of the crowd. Scolex then precedes to use the equipment he stole and get on with his plan, to make a cyborg of his own, but after several failed attempts to get it to function, he realizes that he is missing one important component called the Neuron Synapse Amplifier (NSA) Chip that is the main power source of the body to function. On the news he later finds out that John has become the first cyborg Inspector for the Riverton Police Department. At a party to celebrate Inspecter Gadget's role in the Riverton Police, Claw hires Brenda to work for him at Scolex Industries. He later gets hold of the NSA chip that he found out about by hacking into Brenda's computer files and uses it to program his earlier robot, this time made as an exact duplicate of Inspector Gadget except for the large fake white teeth. He calls him RoboGadget and gives him orders to terrorize Riverton. Gadget finds out that Claw killed Brenda's father and goes to Scolex Industries to find him, but as he is trying to reclaim the foot that is under high security, he gets captured and taken to Claw. Claw shows Gadget his robotic imposter and tells him that he plans to make many more obedient deadly cyborgs to be sold around the world for profit that would then help him rule the world. He orders RoboGadget to destroy the city (and have fun) and Kramer to remove his chip, but when he can't, Claw removes it and destroys it himself. Gadget is then left on a rubbish tip while Claw carries on with his plan. But he finds that Gadget is still functional without the chip and is chasing him once again with Brenda. He tries to elude him, but Gadget keeps on going, so RoboGadget goes to get rid of him once and for all while he goes back to Scolex Industries while still being chased by Gadget's Gadgetmobile and Brenda. Brenda finally catches up with him and attacks Claw after finding out that he killed her father. He takes her hostage to his helicopter and prepares to make his escape. He handcuffs her hand to the joystick and precedes to leave when he is interrupted once again by Gadget who defeated his robotic imposter and attempts to arrest his archenemy again. Claw responds by destroying Gadget's helicopter and picks him up by one of the hooks on his helicopter, preceding to drop him. Gadget quickly activates the spring from a pen to ricochet onto the button that controls Claw's claw which makes him destroy the joystick and release Brenda. Gadget and Brenda land safely on the ground, but Claw and Mad Cat jump out with their parachutes and land in the Gadgetmobile where Claw is knocked out and caged in. The police arrive to arrest Gadget for all the destruction in the city made by his robotic imposter, but his niece Penny made Sykes turn over a new leaf and confesses about RoboGadget and that Gadget was innocent of all crimes. Claw is shocked that his henchman has turned against him. He is finally arrested and as Gadget leaves as a hero, he shouts: "Arrivederci, Gadget! This is not goodbye. I'll get you next time, Gadget! I'll get you!" Inspector Gadget 2 Seeking revenge for his imprisonment, Claw breaks out with two minions and plans to use a time-displacement ray to freeze Riverton still so he can rob the Federal Reserve. He recruits more minions and thanks to Gadget's repeated bumbling, Claw becomes amused about his demotion. To get part of his device, Claw uses an override control on Gadget to cause chaos at the science fair. Much to his further amusement, Claw finds Gadget got fired because of this. He then attends the mayor's fundraiser at the museum and steals a ruby needed to amplify his ray's beam. He meets G2, Gadget's replacement and easily keeps her busy with a magnet. Upon returning to his hideout, Claw finds Penny eavesdropping and takes her hostage. By morning, a week after he broke out, Claw fires the beam at a satellite above Riverton and freezes time in the city. Going to the Federal Reserve, Claw begins plotting where to rob next, but finds both Gadget and G2 managed to avoid the ray. Fleeing, Claw eventually has Penny strapped into a cart filled with explosives to get Gadget off his trail. Much to his growing anger, Claw is cut off from leaving Riverton with the small amount of gold he stole and has his truck stuck in bubble gum. Letting his minions be caught, Claw escapes in a rocket. Trivia * In the original television series, Dr. Claw is hardly seen apart from his arms and gloved hands, but in the first movie, his right arm is firstly seen and then his whole face. * Rupert Everett, who portrayed Dr. Claw in the first film, was originally going to be the voice of Gaston. Category:Disney Villains Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Foiled Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Presumably Deceased characters Category:Inspector Gadget characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Adults Category:Those arrested Category:Murderers Category:Villains whose minions turn on them Category:Villains who want revenge Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Doctors Category:Grumpy characters